onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 631
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Luffy - One Piece Logo | chapter = Chapter 701 (p. 16-19) Chapter 702 (p. 2-12, 15) | rating = 8.3 | rank = 6 }} "Full of Enthusiasm - Corrida Colosseum" is the 631st episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Doflamingo's underlings take advantage of the old man's blindness to steal his earnings. Luffy intervenes by telling the old man that he was deceived. Enraged, the thugs attack Luffy only to defeated by the old man who uses a gravity-based power. Before he leaves Luffy interrogates him about his identity to which, he replied that for their sake he should not reply. Following a moment of inattention Zoro's sword Shusui alongside others belongings are stolen by 'fairies'. Noticing the edge of the sword Zoro, Sanji and Kin'emon go after the thief. During the pursuit, Kin'emon is separated from the group. While interrogating the leader of the thugs defeated earlier about the SMILE factory, Luffy and Franky are told about the Corrida Colosseum event. Luffy mistakes the grand prize for meat. At the opening ceremony, the Mera Mera no Mi is introduced to the public. The old man is shown among the spectators. The news shocks Luffy. Long Summary After going "all in" in roulette, the thugs once again lie to the blind man about the results of the game, however this time Luffy reveals the actual result. The blind man ends up engaging in a battle with the thugs, ultimately leaving a massive hole in the floor of the restaurant with the thugs lying defeated within. Everyone wonders in awe about the blind man's powers. Sanji says he has an ability, and Zoro wonders what ability it is. As the blind man walks off, he offers to pay for the damages. The cashier thinks she recognizes the man, but before she can say more, the man excuses himself. Luffy asks the man what he is. The man tells him that it would be wise for both their sakes to not tell Luffy his identity. Sanji is confused about what the man meant by that, and wonders if the man has some degree of fame. Zoro agrees that he is no regular person. Suddenly people start realizing that their possessions are gone. A bag, a watch, a jacket, and a wallet were all exclaimed to be stolen. The patrons realize that it must have happened when the old man kicked up dust earlier. Sanji wonders if the man robbed everyone. Zoro notices he is missing a sword, and to his horror, Kin'emon realizes that the missing sword is Shusui. A nearby puppet tells them that fairies took everyone's possessions. When Zoro asks if the fairies are a group of thieves, the puppet simply responds that fairies are fairies, and all one can do is laugh it off and move on. The invisible fairies have been the guardians of Dressrosa since the old days, and the people have no choice but to accept whatever they do. Zoro gets angry and tells the puppet it is not a joke, and Kin'emon agrees, saying it is Wano Country's national treasure. Zoro disagrees, saying it is his sword, and Kin'emon declares his intention to duel Zoro and take back Shusui for Wano Country. Zoro is not intimidated by this. Just then, Zoro notices something move. He looks at a window to see someone climbing out it with a bundle of items. Tied to that bundle, is Shusui. Zoro runs after the thief, Sanji follows Zoro so he does not get lost, and Kin'emon follows in turn, refusing to let Shusui get away. Luffy tries to run after them too, but is stopped by Franky. Franky tells Luffy he has a plan. Since they are dealing with lowlifes, Franky asks Luffy to let him take the lead. They go outside with one of the thugs from the roulette table and start interrogating him. The subordinate tells them that he was ordered to track some samurai, but he has no idea where they are or if they were even captured. He also does not know anything about the SMILE Zoans either, or a factory of any kind. Luffy remarks how he knows nothing about his own crew. Franky then orders the man to tell him where his superiors are. He tells him that everyone is busy, but that they were all called to the coliseum, including himself. He tells them that there is a big event at Corrida Coliseum. The guy goes on to say that some amazing prize was offered. Luffy instantly thinks the man is talking about the meat that he thought Doflamingo was talking about earlier, only for Franky to say he just said it was something he'd want, not meat. The scene changes to Corrida Coliseum. A soldier standing at the entrance, barring children from entering and shooting at any that try to do so. Inside the stadium, the announcer is building up the crowd, saying that no word can rightly describe the awesomeness of what they are about to see. The prize is truly very rare, a fruit eaten by the man who died at Marineford two years ago, his power gave him legendary status as the revered "Fire Fist Ace". The announcer pulls back the cloth on the display next to him to reveal the Mera Mera no Mi, declaring that it will go to the winner. The audience is momentarily aghast, but starts cheering again right away. The blind man from earlier is seen in the crowd. Back outside the restaurant, Luffy and Franky have just learned that Ace's fruit is being offered as the tournament prize, much to Luffy's surprise. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *In the manga, Fujitora instantly unleashed his gravity ability when the thugs tried to attack Luffy. In the anime, Fujitora first trips one of them then dodges their attacks and then slashes at them without cutting them. *Fujitora unsheathed his sword to use his gravity ability in the manga while in this episode, he unleashes his gravity ability while sheathing his sword. *The anime adds additional scenes of Zoro, Sanji, and Kin'emon chasing the "fairy" right after leaving the restaurant. In addition, the anime shows how Kin'emon got separated from Zoro and Sanji. *In the manga, Thunder Soldier was shooting at kids with his toy rifle in front of the Corrida Colosseum. In the anime, he gives warning shots in the air. Site Navigation it:Episodio 631